


Coast Off

by HerBrazenElegance



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerBrazenElegance/pseuds/HerBrazenElegance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair is in heat and Malik wants to do his job, but damn it he is only human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coast Off

**Author's Note:**

> After sitting on this for more months than I'd like to admit, my first a/b/o fanfic and likely last AltMal fanfic makes its filthy self known to the rest of the world. Whether you're a reader who has been following me since my first days of fandom or just jumping on the Bra bandwagon, I hope you enjoy my shame and make sure to share your love.

The corridor was silent but for the tentative footsteps of a lone man, the sound echoing off the stone floors and walls. Master assassins were away on any possible mission available and novices had been put to their quarters early, and while these young boys had seen it as a blessing to receive a night of true rest, Malik only anticipated a very long evening of uncertainty after a very, _very_ long day of stress. He’d done his best to step into the shoes of the Grand Master and keep everything in order while Altair was more or less subdued, but working with little notice and even less assistance proved to be more challenging than he’d previously thought he was capable of.

It didn’t help that the whole reason he was doing this involved denying his Omega instincts and staying away from Altair, a true Alpha in all senses of the word, while he was in heat for the last two days and simultaneously hiding it from the rest of the Brotherhood. This was more for the safety of the novices than anything, though anyone could see how a leader experiencing periods of heightened aggression and noted decrease in self-control could be an unfortunate weakness to exploit should the knowledge fall upon the wrong ears.

Malik took a long, deep sigh that hardly satisfied his breathlessness as he came closer to the Grand Master’s quarters. It would be over soon, he told himself, despite that it seemed no matter where he found himself in the castle, he could smell the man and his frustration. And still there he stood, almost shaking in front of the doors that lead to the room where Altair held himself as his own prisoner, wondering for the hundredth time if putting off letting the Master look over documents that required his signature would be a better idea than risking whatever awaited him beyond the walls that separated them. He ultimately decided, much to the appreciation of his already flaring hormones, to go through with his duties.

Malik put the documents between his teeth and carefully pushed one of the heavy doors open. He inhaled and nearly dropped to his knees right there, the smell seeming to saturate him after being trapped inside for the last sixty or so hours. He swallowed and pretended his body hadn’t reacted, putting on a very determined mask, but that’s all it was – a mask. He would never understand how Altair could have hidden this all these years without anyone knowing, especially the poor Omegas like himself that were forced to practice with him as novices. Most of the men had definitely assumed he was an Alpha due to his nature, but nothing quite this obvious had given it away before.

“Altair,” he managed to say after taking the documents back into his hand. He peered around the dark room for any sign of movement but it was difficult to see anything at all with the curtains pulled shut and no lamp lit for the evening.

“Thoughtless novice,” Malik muttered. Only a second later a book came flying at him, pages fluttering loudly against a noiseless background, but it missed and only hit the other closed door next to Malik’s head.

“Your aim is wanting,” Malik quipped. “Good to know it hasn’t been affected by your state.”

“Get out!” Altair thundered. He meant to sound angry, but Malik knew him long and well enough to catch certain tones in his voice. He was beyond haggard, and the Dai couldn’t blame him. He fought the urge to obey like a good Omega would and stood his ground.

“You cannot ignore your responsibilities, Altair.”

The Grand Master laughed darkly, and it made Malik’s spine tingle, along with some other unmentionables. He took a bold step forward and closed the door behind himself.

“A week spent pretending to be Al-Mualim and suddenly you are telling me what to do,” Altair grumbled.

“It has only been two days, novice, almost three.” Malik saw movement in the shadows, the faint outline of Altair rising from a makeshift bed of pillows and a single blanket on the floor. As he stood, the blanket came with him, and he kept it affixed at his waist with one hand.

“Only three? It feels so much longer,” Altair admitted.

“Perhaps you should allow some daylight in to better count the days.”

“Perhaps,” he responded, turning and walking toward Malik slowly, “you should do as I said and leave, before I do something that we both might end up regretting.” Altair didn’t stop until they were almost touching, staring directly at his face the whole time with an indiscernible look. “It's evening now, anyway, right? You wouldn't have come here if it wasn’t for a more base need,” he added with the slightest upturn at the corners of his lips.

You cannot honestly believe I would take advantage of you,” he responded. Malik kept his back pressed against the heavy doors. He could feel his legs turning to jelly beneath him from the proximity, from the look alone, but he continued to fight anything his instincts told him he must do.

“But I could, and I do. Did you come here just to satisfy me?” Altair accused. “You know that I know what you are, too, don’t you?”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Malik said, failing to deliver it as coolly as he intended. “I would not make the mistake of bonding with the Grand Master.”

Altair smiled. “I like the sound of that, you know, you calling me master.” He moved in closer, close enough that Malik could feel the heat radiating off of him, and his voice went down just above a whisper. “You would like to call me master all the time, wouldn’t you? Make me your Alpha?”

Malik set his jaw and tried to unscramble his thoughts. He hated that by a stupid mistake of nature, all Altair had to do was speak and his body demanded to obey. It destroyed any sense of authority he felt he had among members of the Brotherhood, which made him glad others could guess at him less easily than Altair.

“You’re trembling,” Altair noted.

“Enough with your mind games. I don’t need this.”

“Liar,” Altair said. His hands came to rest at Malik’s hips and he moved in to kiss his neck.

Malik felt blood pooling in his groin and couldn’t even think to speak, though if he could he would have said how impressed he was with Altair’s composure – he’d expected this to have gone an entirely different direction by now. He blinked a couple times and held up the documents between them that were nearly forgotten in his sweating hands.

A disappointed look crossed Altair’s face and he snatched them away. “What is this?” He asked as he backed away to the heavy wooden desk near the covered window. It took a moment of fumbling in the dark, but he found and lit a small candle.

“Read and you will find out,” Malik said. He breathed a sigh of relief the moment Altair gave him some space, although watching him study the papers – amber eyes alive with lust, lips moving along with the words on the page, one hand still clutching the blanket around what Malik realized now was his completely naked frame – was distracting, to say the least.

Altair groaned when he was finished and signed the bottom of the last page hastily, tossing the pen somewhere in the dark when he was finished. He stood up straight and returned to Malik, thrust the documents at him, and growled, “Is that all?”

Malik hesitated. They were too close again, and the heat of Altair’s anger was melting him under his gaze. He swallowed and opened his mouth to say something but found himself again unable to formulate what he was thinking into a sentence.

Altair’s expression softened and he looked Malik up and down without moving his head. “I am giving you one last chance to get the hell out before I throw you on the ground and fuck you to pieces.”

Malik couldn’t take hearing that. He inhaled sharply and felt himself grow slick, saw the look on Altair’s face become worried as he smelled him and realized what he’d done. It was the Master’s turn to tremble with want and not know what to say.

“Malik,” he whined. He swayed and gripped himself tightly at the base of his erection through the blanket still around his waist, holding onto a knot that was already forming there. He wanted it, _needed_ to take Malik, which was what the taunting before had been all about, but a will made of iron prevented him from doing so until he was sure. An unwanted bond was worse than no bond at all, and he had to be certain that Malik was ready for it. They’d grown closer than ever over the passing months, best friends with unwavering loyalty to one another, but bonding was on an entirely different level than even a romantic relationship, one that could very likely put them both at unnecessary risk. Then again, if both of them were able to hide their true natures for so long, who was to say they couldn’t keep at it?

“Get out,” Altair said. “Damn it, just get out already if you don’t–“

“Do it,” Malik blurted.

Altair hesitated a moment, not believing his ears. Then he slammed him against the doors so hard Malik’s head ricocheted off the wood and made their foreheads knock together. Neither of them noticed it. Altair’s hands were all over him, first in his hair and pulling roughly as they kissed and then clawing and tearing at his clothes in a desperate attempt to get them off. Malik, having dropped the now-signed documents, assisted him in said clawing and tearing until they were both suitably nude, kissing Altair hard and grinding their bodies together.

Altair moaned and shoved Malik away hard enough to send him off balance and into the pile of pillows left on the ground. He pounced on top of him immediately after, pushed his legs apart, and pinned his arm above his head. He settled between him and looked as if he was ready to go all the way, but something stopped him and he hovered over Malik a moment. Altair shuddered and released Malik’s hand, opting for a different strategy than just taking what he needed. He kissed him on the lips and quickly moved lower until he was level with Malik’s groin, then sank his teeth into his hipbone.

Malik groaned, “Altair, you don’t… You don’t have to.”

“Shut up,” he snapped. He did have to. He had to prove that despite what people might say of Alphas, he was still capable of self-control, and beyond that he was about to have sex with his best friend – the least he could do was let him come first.

Altair took him into his mouth despite the other acts his body was screaming for him to do and worked Malik right to the edge of orgasm, and given the way their hormones were working it wasn’t difficult. He took a second to stop and breathe, squeezing himself at the top of his knot again to stop it from throbbing. Finally, Altair sent Malik over by pushing two fingers into his dripping hole, keeping his mouth over Malik’s cock and swallowing everything he had to give while working him a bit more open. When Altair straightened up and settled back between his legs, Malik was in a daze.

“Hey,” Altair murmured. “Stay awake a little longer, _habibi_. We are barely started yet.” He said this and yet his own face carried far more signs of exhaustion than Malik’s.

“Then get to it,” Malik growled.

Altair came forward and kissed him on the mouth, to which Malik responded by wrapping his legs tightly around the other’s waist in an effort to speed things up. Altair smiled against his lips and reached between them to position himself properly.

The first push had them both moaning. Neither of them had done this before, at least not with any other men, and the unfamiliar but wonderful motions had them both forgetting why they hadn’t done it sooner. Malik, with his brow knit in concentration, hardly had to adjust to the fullness of his partner's cock, meanwhile Altair was finding it more and more difficult to stay under control with each thrust.

“Fuck, Malik,” he breathed. The chains of his iron will slowly came undone, and despite his concern for Malik’s comfort, he steadied himself at the knees and firmly drove the knot into him. Malik yelled, being stretched far past comfort, and Altair did his best to apologise and hold him carefully as he came – and came and came and came. Both of them were out of breath by the time he finished, and when his senses came back to him sufficiently, Altair brushed sweaty bangs away from Malik's face.

Malik hadn't the energy to care or fight him about it. “We're stuck like this, then.”

“Just for the night,” Altair assured. “You can go in the morning before the others realise you even left.”

“I meant in general,” Malik said.

Altair had to think about that for a moment. When he understood, he laughed softly. “I suppose we are. But I know what I have gotten myself into.” He touched his lips to Malik's for a moment of sweetness.

“I am not so sure about that myself,” Malik mumbled, eyes closed in exhaustion.

“Go to sleep,” Altair said. It was an Alpha's command Malik was only too happy to comply with.


End file.
